


Mugello At Night

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anger, Confrontations, M/M, bordering on PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's not dealing well with the results of the day. It doesn't stop Dani dealing with him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mugello At Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the MotoGP fandom. I actually should be studying, but this was just stuck in my head after seeing Marc storm out of the garage after failing to make it into Q2... I hope you like it and as always this is a pure work of fiction.

“FUCK OFF!” 

Dani just walked around the corner of his own motorhome, when he heard the all too familiar voice. Next thing he saw was Alex being pushed out of his brother’s motorhome with a door being slammed into his face. 

“And I love you too...” 

The sarcasm was more than obvious in the voice of the younger Marquez, who looked like he was just about to punch a hole into the piece of metal, which was separating him from his brother. Witnessing this scene made Dani feel more than awkward, but he just didn’t want to ignore it either. 

“That bad, hmm?” 

Alex turned around, slightly startled when he heard Dani’s voice, the anger disappearing immediately when he noticed the older rider. 

“More than bad. If I were you, I wouldn’t go anywhere near that one today. One fuck up and he’s eating my head. He even yelled at our father and for a moment I thought dad would actually hit him for that...” 

For a moment the two riders just stared at each other, Dani unable to believe what he had just heard, until the sound of a glass shattering inside Marc’s motorhome made them look up. 

“Maybe I can calm him down a bit.” Dani wasn’t even sure he believed his own words, but he knew that he just couldn’t ignore it, couldn’t ignore Marc like that. 

“But like I said, enter at your own risk,” Alex muttered under his breath, his words followed by the sound of another abused and destroyed glass. He petted Dani’s should before walking away, still shaking his head. 

Taking a deep breath, Dani tried to gather his courage as he opened the door which had been closed quite violently just moments before. He walked up the couple of steps, only to find Marc standing there, his back towards him. 

“I told you to fuck off, Alex!”

Marc’s voice made Dani shiver. 

“I’m not Alex...” 

Marc turned around at the spot. His dark brown eyes seemed deeply black, his anger more than obvious in his look. 

“What do you want?” 

“I wanted to see if you’re okay...” 

“Do I look like I’m okay?!” Marc growled, walking up to Dani, eyeing him intensively before slowly backing him up against the wall. 

Dani could feel Marc’s breath on his face, having to swallow against the lump in his throat. 

“No... but still no reason to yell at your family just because you fucked up.” 

“I FUCKED UP?!” 

Dani slightly winced at the yelled words, but he didn’t move one bit - he wouldn’t have been able to anyway as Marc put both of his hands on the wall next to Dani’s head, his face just a few centimetres away from him.

“Yes, you fucked up. Of course the team did so too, but don’t you dare to put all the blame on them. Sometimes you just have to realize you’re not the almighty wunderkind, you’re human and you make mistakes, too.” 

If it was even possible, Marc’s eyes got even darker while taking in Dani’s words; and Dani knew that he had dug himself into a hole. Marc would now either punch him right into his face or... 

His lips crashed onto Dani’s less than a second later, the force so violent that the older rider bumped his head against the wall, but he didn’t even have time to register the pain as Marc’s hands crept under his shirt and getting rid of it in one swift move. 

This was nothing like their usual routine, but it didn’t stop Dani from groaning into Marc’s mouth when the younger rider picked him up and carried him over to the bed in the back of the motorhome. Clothes were torn and sheets were ripped as Marc didn’t take his lips of Dani, his hands roaming over shivering skin, soon finding their way down the older rider’s back, fingers teasing his entrance. 

Dani bit his lip, a groan coming deep from inside his throat when one finger was pushed past the resistance. The thought of normally reversed roles and the fact of having to ride a bike tomorrow were pushed back into the depths of his mind by one single brush against his sweet spot, soon followed by a second one and a deep moan escaping his mouth.

A few simple actions by his lover and he was so lost that he didn’t even notice Marc grabbing the lube; the next thing filtering through his hazy mind were Marc’s deep black eyes watching him, as he pushed inside him. 

Clawing his fingers into Marc’s back, Dani tried to hold on while the younger one kept pounding into him, teeth sinking into that one spot on Dani’s neck, knowing it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge... 

Groaning like a wild animal Marc buried himself into Dani with one last push, coming deep inside him, soon followed by his lover, leaving them both in a sweaty and sticky mess while trying to catch their breath. 

Dani could feel Marc lick down his neck again - softly this time - before the younger men pulled out and let himself fall to the side, burying his head into the pillow. Blinking at the ceiling for a few moments, Dani took a deep breath and turned towards his younger lover, his hand slowly stroking his back.

“Better now?”

Marc didn’t answer at first, but Dani could make out a nodding movement on the pillow before he finally looked up - black orbs turned back into deep chocolate ones, giving Dani the feeling that his boyfriend was finally himself again. Breaking away from Dani’s look, Marc’s eyes settled on the older rider’s neck, taking in the small bruise that was forming there. 

“I’m sorry...”

This time his voice was just barely a whisper and Dani wasn’t sure if he meant the bruise or his behaviour - but then it didn’t matter anyway.

“It’s okay... as long as you calmed down again. I just didn’t want you to get on a bike in this mood tomorrow...” 

Dani’s heart started to thump like he had just won a race when he saw the small smile back on his boyfriend’s face. Even though he might regret and curse his actions tomorrow when he had to be on his bike for a whole race distance, but right now all that mattered were the sweet lips covering his own.


End file.
